


Flowers

by JoshuaHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHyo/pseuds/JoshuaHyo
Summary: Sana is an owner of a flower shop. One day, a customer, Jihyo, came into her store who she could well describe as the most beautiful flower she has ever seen and falls in love with her. Sana got to know her customer and spoke with the language of flowers.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- Transferred from my Twitter account  
> \- Messages between 'quotations' are Sana's thoughts.

February 1st. It was a gloomy Monday. No customers are coming in and people are just passing by the flower shop. Sana knew that it will likely be this way for the next few days as Valentine’s day will be in two weeks time. Many people would rather wait for the day rather than buy flowers as early as now and just eventually wither. At around 2pm in the afternoon, it was an unholy time for her to be active. She already checked out her phone and gone through everything she wanted to check online and just wanted to rest. Sana was resting her chin on both of her hands looking at the clock as time slowly passed. 

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the store’s bells and immediately woke her up from her time of solitude. She looked at the door to see the customer who went in and saw a beautiful lady around her age looking at the variety of flowers in her store. Sana has always been proud of how she beautifully arranged all the flowers in the shop to make it stand out. However, looking at her customer, all the pretty flowers she had in place just became a set piece to the woman who may be the most beautiful flower she has ever seen. Her customer finally caught her attention and she smiled at Sana who immediately went back to reality and composed herself before approaching her.

SN: “G-good afternoon, miss! How may I help you?”

JH: “Hello. I’m interested to buy some flowers.”

SN: “Well, you’ve come to the right place! My name is Sana and I’m glad to be of help to you today.”

JH: “Thank you, Ms. Sana. Please call me Jihyo.”

SN: “Sana is fine, Ms. Jihyo.”

JH: “Then please call me Jihyo as well.”

‘Jihyo. What a beautiful name. I want to get to know her more.’ Sana thought as she looked straight into the eyes of her customer.

JH: “Your name is Sana, right? So you’re Japanese?”

SN: “Oh! Yes I am. I moved here to Korea about three years ago. But my store has been open for almost a year already.”

‘She’s asking more about myself? Is she interested in me? Oh my God I want to know more about her too.’

JH: “Oh, that’s amazing. You speak really well too.”

‘She’s complimenting me! I think she’s interested with me. I’ll try to ask more about her too. But first, I have to be more natural..”

SN: “Yeah! *Ahem* I’m actually pretty confident about my flowers here. What are you looking for?”

JH: “Hmm.. What do you recommend?”

SN: “..Eh?”

JH: “Well, I really like flowers but I don’t know much about them. I always think, as long as they’re really pretty, it’s going to be nice.”

‘Well you’re the prettiest flower here is what I want to say! But better be careful.’

SN: “Well, there are a lot of ways that flowers express a language as well. First of all, who is it for?”

JH: “Uhh, well.. It’s for me, I guess.”

SN: “..Eh? Is there an occasion or something?”

JH: “It’s.. actually my birthday today.”

SN: “OH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

JH: “T-thank you, Sana. So, which one should I get?”

SN: “Well, since it’s your birthday, wouldn’t it be nice for yourself to get your favorite flower?”

‘It’s a bit strange. She’s getting flowers for herself? It’s not always that I encounter someone like that. Wouldn’t she be expecting flowers from her family or lover? Speaking of lover, is she single? I hope she is.. maybe we could.. AH! Stop imagining things!’

JH: “I.. don’t have a favorite one actually. I just love them all. I admire the color combinations, smelling the fragrance and all of that. I wish I knew more about them though. How about you, Sana? What’s your favorite flower here?"

‘I want to say YOU! But I need to control myself first. Hmm.’

SN: “Me? Hmm, that’s a secret~ Anyway, as a gift for you, pick any flowers that you like! I’ll arrange them for you.”

JH: “Really? B-but that’s too much. You’re also running a business here.”

SN: “No worries! I insist. Besides, it’s not always that I meet people like you, Jihyo. Then I’ll also teach you more about what each flower you pick means!”

JH: “You’re really nice, Sana. Thank you very much.”

Sana and Jihyo walked around the store as the latter was choosing which flowers she would like to be in her bouquet. As they went by one after another slowly, Sana always took the opportunity to look at Jihyo whenever she can. She adored how happy Jihyo looked with every flower they went through.

JH: “I think that would be good. I really learned a lot from you today, Sana. Thank you!”

SN: “Anytime! Please wait a moment. I’ll arrange all of these for you and make you the prettiest bouquet you’ve ever seen!”

‘I’m glad I worked hard in perfecting flower arranging back in Japan. I hope Jihyo will be impressed by my skills!’

Sana’s hands worked like magic. It was Jihyo’s first time to see a bouquet being made from scratch and she was amazed by the effort it would actually take to make a n impressive one. While working on the bouquet, Sana started chatting with Jihyo to know more about herself and they both enjoyed their conversation with each other. Eventually, Sana was able to finish it.

SN: “It’s done~ This is possibly my greatest work yet!”

JH: “Wow! It looks so pretty!”

SN: “Glad you liked it!”

‘To be honest, I took a long time because I was enjoying our conversation and I didn’t want it to end! I’m glad no other customer came in to interrupt us too.’

Sana handed over the bouquet to Jihyo.

JH: “Is it really okay?”

SN: “Yes! This will be my birthday present for you. Happy Birthday!”

Jihyo took the bouquet from Sana.

JH: “T-thank you, Ms. Sana.. this means a lot to me.”

SN: “You’re definitely most welcome!”

‘She said it means a lot to her? Did I hit a homerun!? AH! Maybe I could ask for her number now or something!’

Jihyo looked at the bouquet in admiration. She looked very happy with it and took time in looking at it with every single angle possible. Sana loved seeing the smile Jihyo while checking out her gift. However, her throat started to dry up. She wanted to speak and get Jihyo’s number but was very nervous to see her reaction. While contemplating to do so, she noticed that Jihyo’s smile slowly faded away.

‘..Eh? Did I say something wrong? Why does she look sad?’

Afterwards, Jihyo spoke to Sana.

JH: “..Thank you again for today. Is it.. okay if I come back here next time?”

SN: “S-sure you can! You’re always welcome here!”

JH: “Thank you so much. I’ll.. I’ll be on my way now.”

Jihyo immediately went out of the flower shop.

SN: “Ah! Wait! She’s gone..”

‘NO! I blew my only chance to get her number! She did say that she will come back next time.. but God knows when that will be? *sigh*’

Several days passed. Sana always looked forward to hear the bells of her door for someone coming in. However, after every customer that opened those doors, she only became more and more disappointed. When will she be able to see the most beautiful flower again? 

It’s already Valentine’s Day. For the past few days, Sana has been more busy as it was the season several people look for the most beautiful bouquets to present to their loved ones. Business was tiring, but flourishing a lot. It was a common time for prices of flowers to spike higher due to the demand. The busiest time for Sana’s business. Because of this, she forgot about Jihyo for the meantime. However, at around 2pm, she got an unexpected visitor. She was focusing on her flower arrangement when that person approached her at the counter.

JH: “Ms. Sana?”

Sana immediately recognized the voice looked in front of her. There she saw the most beautiful flower she was always hoping to see again.

SN: “..Eh? H-hi, Jihyo! Long time to see!”

JH: “Nice to see you again, hehe. Sorry if I only returned just now.”

SN: “Oh, no no! It’s fine~ you must have been busy. Let me get back to you in a bit, okay? I’ll just finish this?”

‘Praise be to the Heavens! I’m able to see her again! She looks so gorgeous. B-but why is she here? Does that mean she’s getting.. flowers for someone?’

Sana’s fatigue all faded away with Jihyo’s presence and was able to finish her remaining orders in no time. 

SN: “Thanks for waiting, Jihyo! How can I help you today? Looking for a bouquet to give to your lover?”

‘As much as I didn’t want to say that, it’s the only reason why she’s here, right?’

JH: “Umm, are you working all day?”

SN: “..Eh? No, not really. Probably until 5pm only.”

JH: “Oh, you have a date tonight?”

SN: “N-NO I DON’T! I’M SINGLE YOU KNOW, HEHE. I mean, I don’t have the time to find a lover. I only see people enter this store who already have loved ones.”

JH: “I see..”

SN: “Anyway, should I arrange one for you? It’s going to cost you this time though~”

JH: “Umm, not really. I just wanted to ask you something.”

SN: “..Eh?”

JH: “If you’re not busy tonight, maybe we could.. hang out or something? Like chat and have dinner..”

SN: “O-O-O-O-OF COURSE! I’d love to! I mean.. yeah! I’m free tonight!”

‘CALM DOWN SANA, CALM DOWN! SHE JUST ASKED YOU OUT RIGHT? YEAH YOU’RE JUST HANGING OUT.. NOTHING MORE. NOTHING MORE AAAAAAAAHHHHH! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!’

JH: “..R-really? G-great! So uhh.. let’s meet later at this restaurant, is it okay?”

Jihyo showed a promotion flyer for a Japanese fine dining restaurant not so far from Sana’s store.

SN: “O-Okay! See you later!”

JH: “Yeah! See you.”

Jihyo left Sana’s flower, the latter still processing as to what just happened believing that everything was just a dream.

‘Is this real? I just got invited our for dinner by Jihyo tonight.. and it’s freaking Valentine’s Day! So.. she’s single? B-but why me? We only talked with each other on her birthday. Does that mean.. she’s interested in me?’

Sana spent the rest of her working hours even more motivated than before whenever there are customers. When there are none she starts daydreaming about her date later. Upon hearing her phone alarm at 5pm, she immediately went to the front door and switched the sign to ‘Closed’. After tending to all her flowers, she went back to her room and got ready for her unplanned date. It’s been a long time since Sana had arrangements like these making her even more excited. She managed to finish early and had some time to spare. Because of this, she decided to arrange another bouquet for Jihyo. She tried to outdo the last one she did for her which she was able to do so.

Without further delay, Sana headed to the restaurant they were supposed to meet up. The closer she gets to their destination, the more San’s throat dries up. She regularly checked herself with how she looked on her phone’s camera to make sure she looked nice for her date. Finally, she arrived at the location and saw Jihyo waiting for her by the front counter.

SN: “Jihyo~”

Jihyo saw the girl call to her and was surprised that she was carry a very beautiful bouquet. Her big round eyes sparkled like diamonds that had the reflection of the beautiful arrangement.

JH: “H-hi, Sana! You.. look good tonight!”

SN: “Thanks! I could say the same to you~”

‘Yes! She liked the way I looked! Oh I better give this to her now.’

JH: “S-so, you received a bouquet from someone?”

SN: “..Eh? N-no! I actually made this for you~ H-Ha-Happy Valentine’s Day!”

JH: “Y-you didn’t have to.. but thank you! They’re so beautiful!”

SN: “You’re welcome! Anything for you~”

‘AWW YEAH! GOOD JOB, SANA! SHE LIKED THEM!”

JH: “..What’s this big one in the middle? It’s my first time to see this."

SN: “..Eh? Oh yeah I didn’t have those out before. That’s a Stargazer. It doesn’t commonly grow here in Korea at this time of the year but I ordered them overseas and took very good care of them just for Valentine’s Day. Do you like it?”

JH: “..It’s beautiful and also smells amazing. What does this flower mean?” 

SN: “It depends on the color too. Pink symbolizes wealth and prosperity, while that white one represents purity or sometimes sympathy.”

JH: “Purity and sympathy.. why did you put a white one in this bouquet?”

SN: “Ah! B-because when I remember you, I always notice how pure you look. I’ve never seen anyone like you!”

‘OH GOD. Did I say too much? Please don’t make it awkward between us!’

Jihyo looked at the flowers again and started to turn red.

JH: “T-thank you..”

SN: “A-anyway, shall we go in? I didn’t eat lunch too so I’m hungry!”

‘She liked my compliment, right? She did, right? SHE DID! Whew. Let’s try to take it slow and get to know her more first!’

JH: “Okay. Let’s go in. I already had a table reserved.”

Jihyo and Sana both sat down at their table and ordered their meal. While waiting for the food, Sana noticed that Jihyo kept on staring the flowers.

SN: “You.. really like them?”

JH: “Huh? Y-yeah! I really do. Way better than the first one you made for me.”

SN: “That’s great to know.”

Jihyo cupped the lone Stargazer standing out among the flowers.

JH: “..I think this is my favorite flower now.”

SN: “R-really?”

JH: “Yeah.. I can’t help but look at it all the time. The name of this flower also sounds.. romantic.”

SN: “I-I guess! Hehe..”

‘ROMANTIC!? Is she giving me hints here or something? AH! I should’ve taken more pointers from Minari when I was in Japan!’

Their first set of appetizers arrived.

SN: “It looks good! Enjoy your dinner, Jihyo~”

JH: “Thanks! You too, Sana.”

Sana took a sip of the soup.

SN: “Wow.. this tastes authentic!”

JH: “Glad you liked it!”

They continued to chat and eat enjoying the company together. Sana noticed that everyone else in the restaurants are couples eating together, except for the two of them. Suddenly, Jihyo asked some questions.

JH: “Can I ask you something, Sana?”

SN: “..Eh? Sure!”

JH: “Why are you.. still single?” I mean.. don’t take it the wrong way but.. you’re a very beautiful lady. I’m sure that anyone could easily.. fall for you.”

‘W-what!? Why is she asking me this? This is definitely a hint that she likes me! Right?’

SN: “I… I could say the same to you, Jihyo! You’re very beautiful but I was caught by surprise that you didn’t have a date today!”

JH: “..I’m.. actually not single.”

SN: “..Oh.”

‘FUCK. I SCREWED UP. B-but why isn’t she with her date tonight?’

SN: “Umm.. did something happen? Ah, but it’s okay if you don’t tell it to me!”

JH: “..Actually, that’s also the reason why I asked you out tonight. I kind of wanted to share this to you because I feel like you’re the only one who can understand me.”

SN: “I see.. Sure! I’m willing to listen!”

‘This is painful to hear right now but.. I have to bee strong. She said I’m the only one who can understand? I wonder why?

JH: “I’m.. technically not single.”

SN: “..Eh?”

JH: “My lover.. passed away..”

SN: “..I’m.. I’m sorry to hear that.”

‘Shit, Sana. That must be very painful for her. I.. I don’t know what to say. I wonder what happened?’

JH: “You see, she also really likes flowers and surprises me with them on random occasions. She doesn’t give anything specific to me. That’s why I did not really have a favorite one.”

SN: “..I see.”

‘Her lover’s.. a girl too. I guess I understand now why she felt like I’m can understand her because of the flowers. Maybe because I suddenly gave her bouquets, she’s reminded of that person.’

JH: “We got into arguments here and there. One day, she had to go overseas for a long-term business trip and argued about that. She still had to go because a promotion is tied up with the job. We haven’t patched things up yet at that time. However, the plane she was in crashed.. The next time I saw her was.. her lifeless body that was recovered..”

SN: “..I’m very sorry to hear that.”

JH: “..This happened 10 months ago..”

SN: “..And you still love her?”

JH: “I don’t think I have the right to love again.. Maybe this was a punishment for me for not being more understanding of her.. I know she tries to still tried to fix everything with me by giving me flowers before her flight but.. what’s done is done..”

SN: “..Do you still remember what flowers she gave you?”

JH: “I.. don’t know what it’s called. I hated to see those flowers because they reminded me of her death.”

SN: “If it’s okay, can you describe them to me?”

JH: “It’s colored.. purple. It also had long petals that shape up like a star and the way the flowers look are like bundled up together in one stem.”

SN: “…”

‘Jihyo, I’m glad you told this to me. If not, you might live your whole life in sorrow forever.’

JH: “Do you.. know what those are?”

SN: “Purple Hyacinths..”

JH: “..I see. Do they mean anything?”

SN: “..I think your lover knew the language of flowers too, Jihyo.”

JH: “W-why?”

SN: “Purple Hyacinths.. they symbolize sorrow and asking for forgiveness. Your lover gave those to you before leaving because she was sorry..”

JH: “…”

Jihyo began to feel more and more emotional and teared up.

SN: “It’s not a punishment for you, Jihyo. She really loved you and may not have the words to say it, but expressed it with the language of flowers. Don’t leave anymore regrets, I’m sure she’s watching over you all the times.”

Jihyo started to break down and cried. Sana moved beside Jihyo and hugged her as she let out all her frustrations away. Coupled in the restaurant got curious as to what’s happening, but the two of them were in their own world that forgot everything surrounding them. It was only that moment that mattered for them both. Jihyo let out all her regrets, while Sana thought carefully about the situation.

‘I’m definitely not in any place to intervene with whatever she’s going through. I know my limits and I hope Jihyo can be more comfortable from now on.’

SN: “Let’s eat, Jihyo. Before the food gets cold, okay?”

Sana and Jihyo started to eat their dinner without talking. Sana observed Jihyo while they dine. She noticed that the broken-hearted girl still had sorrow on her face. Whenever Jihyo had the quick look at Sana, the latter replies with just a big smile on her face. Sana still likes Jihyo, but she knew it’s not right for her to take advantage of Jihyo’s vulnerability. Eventually, the two of them finished their dinner and split the bill. They went outside the restaurant, and eventually, Jihyo spoke.

JH: “..Thank you for tonight, Sana..”

SN: “Anytime, Jihyo. I hope that you take care of yourself!”

JH: “I’m sorry I.. kind of ruined our dinner together. I didn’t want it to be depressing but-“

SN: “It’s not a problem, Jihyo. Don’t worry about it. I’m glad that I was able to talk to you about it. It feels better if you share these things, right?”

JH: “Y-yeah. Thank you so much. I’ll.. I’ll be on my way now. See you next time.”

Jihyo hurried to leave the place and left.

SN: “Ah, w-wait! She’s gone again..”

‘I guess.. it’s better off this way? I might get too attached with her and that will only make me feel worse for falling for her. She did say see you next time.. but when? I might not see her again..’

Days passed, weeks and even more than a month. Jihyo did not drop by Sana’s store. It almost came to the point that Sana is able to move on from Jihyo. However, whenever she sees her Stargazers, she’s reminded of the woman she has fallen for.  
One fateful day, she had another slow day. She was tending to some of her flowers in the morning, particularly her Stargazers. She heard the bells of her front door knowing that there’s a customer that entered her store. Yet, she didn’t bother to check who it was. She only heard the customer’s voice call to her.

??: “It’s great to see you again, Sana.”

SN: “..Eh?”

It’s been a long time, but her voice is always something that she will be able to remember, she turned around to see the girl that she never forgot and saw her wearing what looked like office clothes. One particular difference that she noticed was that she had something she didn’t see the last time they talked with each other: a smile.

JH: “How have you been?”

SN: “J-Jihyo! Long time no see! I’m fine. And you?”

JH: “I’m also fine. I see you still have those beautiful Stargazers.”

SN: “Yeah! Hehe. By the way, what brings you here?”

JH: “Umm, I’d like to ask you if you could arrange some flowers for me and I’ll pick them up tomorrow morning, is it okay?”

SN: “Tomorrow morning? Oh, my store will be closed tomorrow, but yeah you could pick them up! What would you like?”

JH: “Oh, here. I listed down which flowers I’d like to be in the bouquet.”

SN: “Oh, alright.”

Jihyo handed over the piece of paper.”

JH: “I’ll leave it up to you how you’ll arrange it, hehe. You’re the best in doing it.”

SN: “T-thanks! Hehe. I’ll fix this up fresh in the morning. What time will you be here?”

JH: “Around 8:30am. By the way, are you busy tomorrow?”

SN: “Ah, not really. It’s just my rest day. Why?”

JH: “I see. Umm, I was actually going to ask you if you’re free tomorrow if.. you could accompany me. Ah! B-but if you’re busy it’s okay if you can’t!”

SN: “Ah, no! I’M AVAILABLE! Sure I’ll join you!”

JH: “R-really? Thanks! Then I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll get to work now.”

SN: “Okay! Take care!”

Jihyo left Sana’s flower shop.

SN: “She left again..”

‘That was.. totally unexpected. I didn’t expect to see her again. Well, lets check this list..’

Sana checked the list of flowers Jihyo would like to be in order.

‘Hmm.. there’s a good variety of flowers she chose. Carnations, Daffodils and Sweet Peas.. I have all of these. I wonder what this bouquet will be for? She did ask me to accompany her..”

Sana continued with her business normally for the rest of the day. The night passed and the morning came, Sana woke up early to start arranging Jihyo’s order as fresh as possible. She worked on it and produced another masterpiece. She waited for a few minutes, and Jihyo arrived a few minutes earlier than the appointed time.

SN: “Good morning!”

JH: “Good morning, Sana. I’m sorry for troubling you on your time off.”

SN: “Don’t worry about it~ hehe. I don’t have much to do anyway so it would be boring. Anyway, here you go!”

Sana handed over the bouquet to Jihyo.

JH: “Thanks! You’re really the best in this.”

SN: “Hehe. You’re welcome! So, where do we go?”

JH: “We’ll need to take the taxi. Thanks for joining me.”

SN: “Alright!”

Sana and Jihyo got into a taxi and Jihyo told the driver to head to the Eastern suburban area of Seoul. The older one wondered who they will be meeting for this occasion. On their way, they both chatted and trying to catch up with each other asking about their job and business, and other random things. Eventually, they stopped over at a residential location. Jihyo paid for the taxi and Sana followed her lead.

SN: “By the way, Jihyo.. who are we visiting today?”

JH: “..Someone important.”

SN: “I see.. Umm, did I dress properly?”

JH: “You look fine, Sana. Don’t worry.”

SN: “Okay.”

‘Someone important? And she asked me to come with her? Is she introducing me to her parents or something? Shucks! I should’ve chosen my best dress!’

As they walked together, Sana noticed that they weren’t heading towards a house. By the time they reached the corner of the village, she realized who might be the important person Jihyo was referring to. Her throat dried up, not knowing how to say it, but realized every bit of information she could gather as to why they’re there.

JH: “..I’m sorry if I can’t tell it to you, Sana. Honestly, I don’t know how to face her today.”

SN: “…”

They passed through the serene landscape to finally reach a stop on Jihyo’s journey.

JH: “..We’re here.”

Sana looked at the name carved on the beautiful stone . It was a name she’s unfamiliar with, but knew it was possibly the most important name for Jihyo.

SN: “..Im Nayeon..”

A cold breeze blew towards them in the wide field of the cemetery.

JH: “..That’s her name. I haven’t really gone back here for a long time because.. I just end up missing her every single day.”

SN: “So.. today is..”

JH: “..Her death anniversary.”

SN: “..I’m sorry to hear that.”

JH: “It’s okay.. and thank you for coming along today.”

Jihyo moved closer to the grave and noticed there are also other flowers on the side.

JH: “Hi, Nayeon.. It looks like your parents already dropped by earlier.. I missed you a lot. How are you there on the other side?”

Jihyo began to cry again.

SN: “Jihyo..”

JH: “..I’m sorry, but your parents still haven’t forgiven me about your passing.. They’re still blaming me for not stopping you. I’m sorry if I haven’t visited you ever since. I just.. I just couldn’t take it that you’re gone now.”

Jihyo lighted an incense and started praying. Sana joined her as well. After some time, she opened her eyes and presented her bouquet of flowers to her grave.

JH: “I brought you some flowers. They have your favorite Carnations in it. Do you like it? I really love the way they were made. The florist who made them came here today with me. She also loves the language of flowers like you..”

Sana moved a little closer to the grave.

SN: “..Hello. My name is Sana. I hope that you like the bouquet I arranged for you..”

Sana began to tear up from the emotional moment and moved a little further from the grave, trying to avoid Jihyo’s attention while the latter talks to her lover.

JH: “You know, Nayeon.. it’s been really hard for me for a very long time. When you suddenly left me, we haven’t had a proper closure with each other.. you only gave me some flowers that I didn’t know what meant.. But I was fortunate that I met Sana. She told me what’s the name of the flowers you gave me on that day. I honestly didn’t want to know them because they remind me of you, but she told me what they were and what they mean.. That’s when I realized, we may have not properly talked to each other verbally, but all this time, you talked to me through the language of flowers.. I tried to remember some of the flowers you gave me before. All I can say is I was very fortunate that you gave those to me with every single moment. You loved me a long and I thank you for that. Even for the Purple Hyacinths you gave me that night before you left.. I understand you and thank you forgiving them to me. Because of how you expressed yourself with flowers, I also learned their language..”

SN: “..Eh?”

Sana realized at that moment, the reason why Jihyo selected those flowers. The Carnations were definitely Nayeon’s favorite, but she also understood why there were Daffodils and Sweet Peas included in it.

JH: “I may not be able to talk to you anymore but, I’ll also tell you my answer through the language of flowers.”

SN: “J-Jihyo..”

‘Sweet Peas.. they symbolize saying goodbye to someone.. not in sorrow but something with bliss.. a thank you for a lovely time together.. And the Daffodils.. they are the first to bloom in Spring.. representing a new beginning.. the start of something new.. So Jihyo is.. moving on now..’

Sana started to cry even harder.

JH: “Nayeon.. I hope you understood my message.. Thank you for everything.”

Jihyo bowed down to her grave.

JH: “I hope that you don’t mind from now on. I won’t lie to how I really feel anymore, and I want you to be the first one to know it.. I think I can move forward now because.. I met someone that I know can help me become better person than before. I’m glad that she agreed to come with me so you could meet her too.”

SN: “..Eh?”

Jihyo looked back at Sana, eyes still watery from her tears, but this time, gave her a big smile.

JH: “..I’m not sure how it will be from now on, Nayeon.. but I’m also excited to see where this goes.”

SN: “J-Jihyo? W-what are you..”

JH: “We’re done here, Sana. Let’s go now. As a token of gratitude, lunch is on me, alright?”

‘I don’t want to assume things and be delusional with what Jihyo said.. but as long as I can see that smile on her face, I know I can be happy for her too.’

SN: “..Okay~ I’m pretty hungry now. Let me choose where this time!”

‘I’ll make sure that I can be a good support to her. It’s easy to say, but hard to do.’

JH: “Alright, but nothing too expensive, okay? I still didn’t get my salary.”

Sana and Jihyo spent the rest of the day together. They both had lunch, and afterwards stayed at a coffee shop. They had a lot of things to talk about. Sana noticed that Jihyo became more vocal and showed a lot of interest in getting to know her. The day ended it was almost night time.

SN: “I didn’t notice the time.”

JH: “Yeah, well time flies when you enjoy, right?”

SN: “True, I also enjoyed my time off. Thanks, Jihyo!”

JH: “No, it should be me thanking you. By the way, there’s something I’d like to ask you..”

SN: “..Eh?”

JH: “Can I.. get your number?”

SN: “W-wh-wha.. S-SURE! HERE!”

Sana immediately brought out her phone and showed her number to Jihyo.

JH: “Thanks! So uhh.. I’ll just message you when you’re available?”

SN: “O-OF COURSE! I’ll chat with you anytime!”

JH: “Thank you. I’m heading home this way. See you next time!”

The following day, Sana and Jihyo have been messaging each other. They spend time together during their day offs and always had a good time enjoying various activities. They would talk about flowers, flower arranging and even travelling. Days turned weeks and weeks turned to months.

One day during Summer, Jihyo invited Sana to spend a summer getaway together in Ganghwado Island. They enjoyed a lot of recreational activities and are on their second and final day there. They were chilling at a café while observing the beautiful landscape.

SN: “I can’t believe it’s been months already. Time passes by so fast sometimes.”

JH: “Yeah, but I really enjoyed it whenever we spend time together. Like my life had a fresh start.”

SN: “Really?”

JH: “Yeah. And it’s all thanks to you, Sana.”

SN: “N-not really, you know.. I thought my life here in Korea would be boring too. If I haven’t met you, I might grow old just being a florist or something!”

JH: “I’m still grateful. Thank you.”

They became a bit quiet and observed their surroundings. After some time, Jihyo asked something to Sana.

JH: “By the way, Sana.. You still haven’t answered a question I asked you before.”

SN: “..Eh?”

JH: “..What’s your favorite flower?”

SN: “Oh.. it’s you!”

JH: “..Wh-what?”

SN: “AH..”

‘I’m screwed. I thought I was just thinking and got too comfortable! WAAH! What does Jihyo think of me now?’

SN: “AHAHAHA! That was a jo-“

JH: “T-thank you..”

SN: “..Eh?”

JH: “..I’m.. I’m glad that I met you, Sana.”

SN: “..Me too.”

The air became quiet again. Sana has been catching a glimpse of Jihyo time to time and noticed that she was getting embarrassed. This time, Sana broke the silence for them.

SN: “Jihyo, I.. told you that I’m reminded of you when I see a Stargazer, right?”

JH: “Yeah.”

SN: “How about me? What flower reminds you of me?”

JH: “..Hmm..”

Jihyo thought carefully of Sana’s question. It was something she hasn’t thought of as well. However, it did not take her a long time to think of her answer.

JH: “..A Sunflower.”

SN: “..Eh? Why?”

JH: “..Because of your hair?”

SN: “..That’s it?”

JH: “Just kidding, hehe. You know what they Sunflowers mean, right?”

SN: “Yeah.. they represent adoration, loyalty and longevity. They’re also popular as ‘happy’ flowers.”

JH: “So yeah, something like that.. but there are other reasons why. Sunflowers follow the Sun’s position during the day, right?”

SN: “..Yeah, that’s true.”

JH: “They follow the Sun, no matter what. Then during the night, they face East again waiting for the Sun to return.. For me, the Sun is a symbol of hope, positivity, and something to look forward to. I think you’re like that, Sana. You always look on the positive side of things. Your positive and bubbly personality is so infectious, it’s rubbing on me.”

SN: “I.. I see.. hehe.”

JH: “And that meaning behind the Sunflower is what I’m reminded of you..”

SN: “..Eh? The happiness?”

JH: “N-no.. the.. adoration..”

Sana and Jihyo both started to turn red with how their conversation is going.

SN: “T-that’s.. nice to hear!”

JH: “Y-yeah.. haha..”

SN: “Thanks for telling me that Jihyo. I.. didn’t really think I could be described as someone like that.”

JH: “Really? Well.. I think that’s so you.. when I look at you, I feel like there are more things to look forward to every single day.”

They both got quiet again. Sana and Jihyo it was a moment that they might head somewhere there’s no going back. Sana took the first step of courage.

SN: “T-then.. can I make a request?”

JH: “..Yeah? What is it?”

SN: “..Can you be that Sun that I’ll always look at no matter what?”

JH: “W-what? You mean..”

SN: “..Jihyo, please go out with me.”

JH: “Sana..”

SN: “..I’m sorry if this was too sudden but.. Ever since I met you, I was attracted to you. You were the most beautiful flower that I’ve ever seen and I always hoped for you to always return to my store. You were always in my mind.”

JH: “...”

They both became silent. Sana felt the pressure the silence brought. However, Jihyo smiled at Sana.

JH: “..I thought you’d never ask. I almost beat you into confessing.”

SN: “..Eh? Y-you mean..”

JH: “Yes. I’ll definitely be that Sun you’ll always look at.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave comments or leave a CC/DM to me 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/JoshuaHyo
> 
> https://twitter.com/JoshuaHyo


End file.
